Yin, born Yang
by fire-onnagoddess
Summary: when a guardian turns away from her natural alignment, the balance shifts. Or will it?


This is my first really sad fic, so be harsh on me. I wrote this cuz I like to have a variety of fics and I really wanted to do a really sad one. To my friends, these thoughts never cross my mind and I am only making them up. : D I'm not suicidal, don't worry.

"Brat did you get your chores done, or have you been playing that damn game all day?" That would be my mother. She never looks around her when she gets home. All she does is walk in, leave the door open, and go to her room, where her computer and everything else she needs is. A waited for her to come up the stairs and slam her door shut before going down and closing the door silently. Thankfully, my cat, Nightblight, had learned that the outdoors got her coat dirty, so she was never tempted to go out. She was a Bombay, with deep copper eyes, and hated to get her coat dirty. We had her spayed when she was 6 weeks old.

"Hey, girl. Hungry yet?" She followed me eagerly into the kitchen, going by her food dish. "Oh, I see. You want some tuna. I guess you can, since you didn't run out." She was only six months old, yet she knew better than to cross my mother at any time. She only slept in my room and followed me around. She didn't mind my boyfriend though, which relieved me.

"Aubrey, call your damn father and ask him when he's getting home tonight." She slammed the door again, and Nightblight winced. She hated loud sounds, but she knew they were unavoidable in this house. I opened the can and emptied its contents onto the dish, which Nightblight immediately attacked. I checked her other food bowl and put more water into the other bowl. Satisfied, I grabbed the phone and dialed a number.

"This is a non-secure line. How may I help you sir or ma'am?"

"Is Chief Nakayama around?"

"Please hold." The phone went on hold for a minute. Nightblight was still devouring her tuna. "Ma'am, he's currently changing. Would you like to leave a message?"

"Could you tell him he needs to call the house so his daughter can start dinner?"

"Yes ma'am." I hung up. My father was in the navy, and he had made chief around the time we bought Nightblight's mother, though we didn't know she was pregnant at the time. That hadn't changed my life, though, like I thought it would. I had hoped they would be nicer to me knowing that I could take care of a living thing and stop beating me, but it was just a hope. It didn't change.

"My room when you're done. I've got a special treat for you." I went upstairs. "He's on his way." I said at my parents' room before going to my room and unlocking the kitty door, shutting mine. I took out my cell and called another number.

"Hikaze residence." It was Tenshi, my boyfriend.

"It's Aubrey."

"Hey, I didn't expect you to call tonight. So, are you gonna go?"

"To the dance? Probably. Both my parents are busy that night, and Nightblight can eat in my room that day. What did your parents say?"

"Since they said my sis could go, they couldn't object. I got the tickets today."

"Good. Meet at the spot at lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure, but don't expect me to go easy on you!" He chuckled and hung up the phone. I closed mine. (It was a flip phone) I loved his chuckle. It was seductive. Everything about him was seductive. His hair was dyed purple in an "accident" when he was little, and it was still that color. His parents, afraid his older sister would complain, dyed her hair as well. His hair went an inch past his shoulder. His aura was dark (I can see people's auras.) and mysterious, but I didn't care. Sure, I was supposed to keep the world from harm, being the only guardian, but hey, he was handsome, even if he was evil.

Though his parents didn't know it, he and his sister weren't their children. They were switched at birth, the originals killed. His sister was cool. The "accident" was staged, and the product used to dye their hair only unlocked their natural color. His sister, Kedane, was a year older than we were, but she was the nicest evil person you could run into. She lets Tenshi order her around when their parents aren't around, and even does some detective work. That's why we are in the same school. We are going to transfer to another school soon, and it's public, so there's going to be a uniform. I know Tenshi is dying to see me in the short skirt, but we have to go to our current schools dance first, so he will see me in a skirt. Just not one as short as the school's.

"What's for dinner, bitch?" My mother again.

"Potluck. Leftovers in the fridge if you don't wanna cook."

"Where's your father?"

"On his way. He's gonna call soon."

"And what is your cat doing?"

"Either eating or on her way up to my room. Well, speak of the little devil." She had crawled through the cat flap, and was looking at me expectantly. Poor thing, she looked half-starved, even though she ate so much.

"That had better be your father." The phone was ringing and I heard her go downstairs.

"It's on my bed. Get up there." She walked up the steps to my loft bed. I heard a pounce, and knew she had found it. I had bought her a toy mouse with a very long tail and a ball with a bell in it. She went crazy over those. I felt something hit my head, and looked up at her. "Gee, thanks for throwing your toy at me. Should I take it away?" She gave a loud meow in protest and went after her toy, then jumped into my lap, clawing me occasionally as she chased the tail of the mouse. I had taken it from her when she jumped into my lap.

"That was your father. We're going out to eat, so don't leave the house." I heard and glass being taken out of the fridge.

"Damn drunkards." I muttered. Before I turned 10, they never drank excessively. When I started getting interested in games they decided to start drinking more. Then, when they got home, my father would beat me while my mother watched, a wicked grin on her face. I had learned not to cry, and that's how I had survived. I knew tonight wouldn't be any different. So I just waited for my father to come. He took his time about it.

'There he is. Stay here, brat." She yelled as she left the house. For once, she locked it. I turned on my music when they pulled out of the driveway. I didn't play it very loud, only loud enough for it to satisfy me and not alarm the neighbors. I started making my bed and noticed a couple new rips.

"Nightblight, you little monster. Now I have to stitch this back up." I playfully said. She looked up at me and meowed, looking completely innocent. I sighed and took out my needle and thread from a drawer. I started stitching. After about twenty minutes, it looked brand new. "There. Don't do that again, or I won't give you a treat that day, understand?" A meek meow. I made my bed and started straightening my room up a bit. I made sure it wasn't very messy before I left for school every day. After about half an hour, a heard a knock on the house door. With Nightblight in my arms, I opened my door and went downstairs. I looked through the peephole, then opened the door.

"Are you Miss Nakayama?" It was a police officer in full uniform.

"If you mean the child of the family, then yeah."

"May I ask where your parents are?"

"They said they were going out to eat. They didn't say where, sir."

"I have a warrant to search your house. Anything you wish to tell me before I come in?"

"Besides don't disturb this little monster? No, but may I ask what you're searching for, sir?"

"There has been complaints about glass breaking and some of your neighbors believe there are alcoholic drinks in the house."

"Ah, yes, my parents stash. Then I would advise you do come in and I can tell you where they so obviously keep it."

"It's very suspicious that you know what I'm talking about after I mention it, not before, young lady. How old are you?"

"Me? 15. Oh, I get it. They thought that I was drinking it, right? My parents had me try some when I was about 11, and I never tasted it again. If you don't believe me, you can test me after you get rid of the alcohol, though I think you'd better wait for my parents to come home before you take me. I doubt the missing drinks will go unnoticed." I led him to the kitchen, setting Nightblight on the couch on the way. "I know they keep some under the sink, though I have no idea in what container. Oh, I should've known. This is what my mother drank from before she left." I took a quick whiff and gagged. "Yep, I shoulda known. They also keep some in their room, but I'm not allowed in there. Don't wanna go in there anyway. I don't think there's any in any of the bathrooms, but I never look. Maybe in my brother's old room. I don't think they go anywhere else...Oh, yeah, they might have stashed some in the back yard." The police officer looked at me dubiously.

"Mind if I check your room?" I heard a loud meow.

"As long as you don't hide any of Nightblight's toys. That's my cat's name." As if on cue, she came running in, giving the police officer an evil look, as if telling him to try something. I picked her up. "She's a Bombay, and is usually uncooperative when it comes to going with anyone but my boyfriend and myself."

"Any ideas why?" He asked, not turning around as he gathered the Vodka from under the sink.

"My parents might be a reason. She's unusual for her breed, but, like I said, my parents might be a reason. Hi Tenshi, what are you doing over here?"

"The door was open and a cop car was in front of your house. My parents decided to drop me off on their way to the movies. What's up?"

"Searching my house for any alcoholic drinks." He burst out laughing, and the officer looked at the two of us.

"Well, sir, you'd better search with a fine tooth comb. Her parents are drunkards, and my whole family knows it. I think I saw them stash some under the cushions of the couch once." I shook my head.

"That was last year. I threw out the bottle, cuz it was making the couch stink. Then again, it has started to smell funny again." I gave Nightblight to Tenshi, and she gladly hopped into his arms. I checked under the cushion as the officer searched my room. "Ugh, that's a horrible stanch! Wonder how long they had that there. Tenshi, take Nightblight outside. This is gonna mess up her nose." There was a loud screech, and I knew Nightblight was upset. The officer ran into the living room, wandering what the commotion was. I held the bottle away from me like you would a skunk, then proceeded to dump out the contents before the officer stopped me.

"We need all the samples we can get, ma'am. And we will have to take blood tests."

"Those are the only needles I can stand." I shivered. "Tenshi, try tickling her. And let her scratch you a bit, she loves that."

"I've noticed." I peeked outside and saw his arms covered in scratches. I couldn't help but giggle, taking Nightblight into my arms. "You treat her like you would a baby." He wrapped his arms around me.

"You gotta spoil her a bit. She's so adorable, you can't help it." I kissed him lightly. "You've been eating pickles again."

"Yep."

"How can you stand that?"

"How can you stand Miss Queen over here to scratch you?"

"Good point."

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to take you to the station for a blood test."

"As long as these two can come along. I'm not leaving Nightblight by herself for who knows how long." After a moment's hesitation, the officer nodded. We got in the back, and Nightblight curled into my lap while I laid me head on Tenshi's shoulder.

"I never knew the station was so busy at night. I always thought it would be quiet. Here, take her." Nightblight protested, but to no avail as I walked away. Tenshi sat down on a chair and waited for me to return. I came back about 5 minutes later, a bandage on my left arm. I sat on Tenshi's left and let Nightblight sit on my lap as I lay my head on his shoulder again. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and rested his head on mine.

"I might go easy on you tomorrow."

"And spoil my training? No way! Besides, you're absolutely handsome when you summon all of your power."

"Does it bother you?"

"What, you're aura? No, not really. It makes you even more handsome." Since I had been dating him for a year, I didn't mind saying that around him anymore. Someone came up to us. She had an aura of someone who knew more then it looked like she did.

"Hi, my name is Ishizu. My brother and I were visiting our dad when the place just burst into an uproar. So, if you don't mind my asking, what brings you here?" She was polite, and didn't look much older than us.

"My parents are drunkards and since I'm underage, and someone wanted the house searched, I had to come here to get a blood test. I doubt they'll find anything other than a few more proteins than normal." I had my eyes open and lifted my head off Tenshi's shoulder. I looked down at Nightblight, and she looked ready to greet the visitor. As Ishizu sat down across from us, Nightblight jumped and gave Ishizu a formal greeting; that is, she sniffed Ishizu's hand, then curled into a ball on her lap and promptly fell asleep.

"I think the last time she did that was when she was old enough to see me. Funny, it seems like she likes you, which is kinda rare."

"Oh, hush. She doesn't get out of the house, and we don't get many visitors, so of course Nightblight won't do that often." I punched him gently with my good arm. He just smiled.

"I guess I won't go easy on you."

"If you do, I'll hurt you."

"You two seem like a good couple." Ishizu was laughing. We had identical grins.

"Our whole school wonders why we are inseparable." I stated. A boy walked over and leaned over Ishizu.

"Ishizu, are you pestering people again?"

"No. Oh, I never got your names."

"I'm Aubrey, and this is my boyfriend, Tenshi. That is my little monster, Nightblight." I nodded to my kitten. The two looked puzzled. "She likes to use my blankets as scratching posts, and I always have to sew them back by hand. And today, she threw her brand new toy at me. She's a little monster, and she'll skin most people alive if she doesn't like them."

"Mreow!" She jumped onto my lap and started attacking my good arm. I let her play with my fingers, and she clawed my arm the whole time.

"See? A little monster." I was giggling at their identical expressions. "This must be your brother, by the way you two look exactly alike."

"Yes, this is Malik, my younger brother. By the way, where's Odion?"

"I dunno. He said he had something to take care of and ran off."

"He didn't happen to run down a street with the lights all out, did he?" I asked. Malik nodded, and Tenshi and I locked eyes.

"Looks like it's true. I wondered why sis loved that place. Couldn't feel a thing when I went by there."

"What do you mean?" Malik asked.

"Around our school, a rumor has been passed around lately. We didn't think anything of it, since Kedane didn't mind the place. Though I should have guessed that it would be serious if she really liked it. Still, most people don't go down there except very skilled duelists. I wanted to go there, but a little monster decided to claw my leg when I told Tenshi over the phone." I was glaring at Nightblight, and she had that innocent look again.

"You have duelists at your school?" The two seemed interested.

"Who doesn't? After Duelist Kingdom, everyone has wanted to be as good as, what was the name? Oh, yeah, Yugi Moto, I think it was." I replied.

"Yes, he's one of the best, but doesn't gloat about it." Ishizu confirmed.

"I heard he won Dungeon Dice Monsters, but I didn't get to see it myself."

"He did. I didn't watch it, but my sister told me about it. Poor Joey, he lost to Duke and had to dress like a dog."

"I heard about that. And the cheerleaders for Duke wouldn't stop harassing him, cuz they thought the really was a dog."

"Yes, that happened too. If you meet him, you'll understand. He mostly acts stupid, and loves to sleep through class. He goes to our school, and we're friends with the whole gang."

"Which school is that?"

"Blue Hale High. Why?" Tenshi and I looked at each other.

"Funny, that sounds familiar." I said.

"It should. We're transferring there soon. Funny how we run into people that are going to be in our new school."

"Meow!" Nighblight bit my finger playfully.

"Little monster. Speaking of monsters..." We looked at the door as two people were brought in. "Here come some right now."

"What a lovely place to run into them again. How are you, Mr. and Mrs. Nakayama? Do the handcuffs fit?" Tenshi didn't hide his hatred for my parents.

"YOU! I TOLD YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH, NOT TO LEAVE THE HOUSE! YOU EVEN BROUGHT THAT DAMN CAT AND YOUR PATHETIC BOYFRIEND!" My mother tried to get out of the officer's grip, but to no avail.

"I can sue you people! This will go to a federal court!" My father was shouting.

"I'm surprised they remember who they are." Ishizu and Malik were looking at us curiously. "Oh, sorry I didn't introduce you. Those two drunkards right there would be my parents." They looked shocked. Nightblight's hair was on end, and she had her claws unsheathed, silently hissing.

"Looks like they can be arrested, even though they are of drinking age."

"Probably were caught driving in that state." An officer came up to us.

"You two are free to go. Though, young lady, we can't let you return to your house until the trial for your parents has been passed..."

"She can stay at my place. My sister would love it, and my parents wouldn't mind." Tenshi automatically said.

"And, you are?"

"Hikaze, Tenshi. I'm her boyfriend."

"Very well. Malik, Ishizu, could you walk these two home, then go home yourselves? Sorry, but we're quite busy right now." They nodded, and we all got up. The officer kissed them both on the cheek, and then we walked out of the station together.

"So, do you guys live pretty close?" Ishizu asked.

"I do, Tenshi lives closer to the school. It's not that bas though, only halfway across the neighborhood. The adults don't know it, but all the duelists around this neighborhood meet in a group weekly. We keep a watch on the street that your friend went down, and we do a head count every meeting, and role call. That way, if anyone goes missing, we know where to look. Hang on." We stopped, and I gave Nightblight to Tenshi. I had heard a sound, and it wasn't something your average human could detect. Nightblight got restless as I walked towards a house.

Two feet away from the garage I stopped. Nightblight was struggling in Tenshi's arms.

"If this is any indicator, I think we found something. Could you stop clawing the shit out of me?"

"Tenshi, put her down, and watch. And what the hell is that sound?"

"What sound? I don't hear anything." Ishizu said.

"You can't hear it? Tenshi?" He shook his head. I picked up Nightblight as she came over to me. Putting my head next to hers, I closed my eyes, then took a deep breath, catching her scent. I opened my eyes, and saw a barrier circling the house.

"Well? What does the monster see?" Ishizu and Malik looked at Tenshi, then at me. I didn't answer for a while.

"We found the culprit. You can only get in through a portal, and the shield is spelled. Anyone who tries to get through remembers something. Tenshi, this house is _new._"

"How new?" Malik asked.

"I'm betting only a few days, if that. It seems to have appeared around the same time the lights on _that_ street stopped working." I closed my eyes, then opened them again, facing Tenshi.

"We need to have a meeting. Tomorrow. We'll have to forego the dance."

"Awwww. And I was looking forward to it." He sighed, then turned to Malik and Ishizu. "Our school has a dance tomorrow, and she was gonna wear a skirt. So, what do we do? Put it in the bulletin?" He turned back to me.

"No, not directly. Make it seem like a field trip that's been planned for a while. I've got a few tricks."

"I take it you two can work with magic?" Ishizu asked, and we spun, startled.

"Don't worry, we can too. Though, it's a long story."

"All things related to magic are 'long stories'. So, would you like to come? You can bring your friends, if you like. I think that's the only way this Nightblight will let me go." She started purring like usual. "And no, I am not going to wear a skirt tomorrow." I looked at Tenshi sternly.

"Tch, you're no fun." I caught his boyish tone, and softened up a little.

"I think we will bring the gang. But, isn't Duke's cousin coming?"

"Yeah, she is. We'll have to bring her too. Hope it doesn't overwhelm her." Malik responded.

"OK, so it's set. You bring your friends, and we summon our duelists. Meet at the street at noon. If we're lucky, we can get in and out before the dance starts." Tenshi was looking at me.

"Tenshi, it doesn't work that way. If what Nightblight thinks is true, it's going to take a long duel to get out of there once we go in. Or many duels. We'll be lucky to get back before next week, when we go to their school."

"Aw, come on, Aubrey!"

Ishizu and Malik laughed. "Our school is having a dance next week. I'm sure if you're attending then, you can go." Tenshi's eyes lit up, and I sighed.

"Anyway, I have to get some stuff before we go to your house. You might wanna have your parents pick us up, Tenshi." He took out his phone. Before he could dial anything, it rang. Loudly.

"Holy shit! Kedane, did you have to do that?!" He asked as he answered it. I could hear her laughing through the phone, and giggled. She asked something, and he sighed. "Yeah." He held the phone away as she shrieked with glee. "Calm down! It's not like she never comes over!"

"Tenshi, how does she know about Aubrey coming over? I don't recall you telling her." Malik asked. I giggled.

"She was probably fortune telling. I don't think they can refuse, with her so hyped up over me coming." I giggled again. "I can't wait to hear what she has to say this time. She always knows all the rumors, especially the ones about the popular people. She never has nothing to talk about. Amazingly, she's a year older than us." Ishizu and Malik's jaws dropped.

"She sounds younger." Malik commented. I thought I heard a tone of disappointment. I giggled again. Tenshi was looking at me weirdly.

"You never giggled so much for me." He mouthed. I winked at him. He hung up.

"She didn't give me a chance to ask. She ran down the stairs and practically begged for them to get over here on the house phone." He sighed. "I wish she wouldn't do that. It's a little annoying. Do you two live far?" He asked Malik and Ishizu.

"A few miles. Why?" Malik asked.

"There's plenty of room, even with the little monster." Nightblight chose to groom herself as we started walking to my house. I unlocked the door, then let Nightblight down. She went straight to my room.

"No doubt to herd her toys into one place, making sure I see all of them. By the way, how will they react to her staying? She might want me to move the litter pan a few times to keep us busy."

"Don't worry, they'll live. I think the only thing they have to worry about is Kedane's shrieks. And your giggling."

"Hey, what's wrong with that?" I looked at him innocently. He rolled his eyes.

"Better come in. She takes forever to pack for just a week. The stuff she'll bring will last a month. Then Kedane will drag us to the mall to shop..." His voice faded as I went up the stairs. I got a suitcase, then carefully folded all of my clothes. (yes, all of them. Like he said, enough to last enough. Actually, it'd last half a year. The suitcase is big.) I took out Nightblight's personal travel bag, and packed all the toys she brought to me, thinking only of Tenshi.

"Is it just me, or is he extremely handsome when he complains about his sister and me?" I asked Nightblight. She just meowed. I sighed, stroking Nightblight.

"Are you ready yet?" Tenshi was at my door. I got up quickly startled. How much had he heard?

"Yeah, I just need to get her litter pan and food." I let Nightblight go down the stairs ahead of us. Before we went around the last turn, Tenshi grabbed my wrist and pulled me close.

"I have only teased you these past few days, as if we weren't a couple. Are you okay?" His voice didn't mask his concern; instead, it revealed it. My heart fluttered. Damn, he can still get to me.

"I'm fine." I didn't meet his gaze. He's so seductive all of a sudden. And on purpose.

"Good." He kissed me, and I kissed him back. He deepened it, then suddenly pulled back, albeit gently. "I forgot, my parents are waiting. So are our new friends." I kissed his cheek, then we continued down the stairs. I went into the kitchen and grabbed what Nightblight needed, then met everyone at the car. Tenshi's dad took Nightblight's stuff from me, then I got in beside Tenshi in the far back as his dad got in the car and started driving. He was watching us closely, but he didn't see that we were holding hands. Ishizu gave directions while the rest of us looked out our windows. I was looking at Tenshi's reflection. Something told me these were the last chances I had to be with him like this.

"Thank you for the ride. So you two later." Ishizu and Malik got out, and when they went inside their house, Tenshi's dad drove off.

"You do realize the only reason we trust you is because Kedane said you wouldn't do anything. If we catch you..." His dad started.

"We won't do anything, dad. We're not that stupid." I turned to Tenshi. I had never heard him use that tone before. It startled me. Apparently, it startled his parents, too.

"We're only worried about you, honey. That's all." His mother replied. Tenshi just looked out the window, but his grip on my hand tightened. I understood.

"He's right. We won't do anything. Besides, we're still too young." I went back to looking out my window, at his reflection. He released his grip somewhat. I knew how he felt, but he had it much worse than I did. They kept pretending they cared about him, even though they didn't. That hurt more than them abusing you and calling you horrible things.

"Thank you." He mouthed, and I blushed darkly. He knows I'm watching him. I can't hide anything from him.

"Hey, did you get your blood drawn or something, sweetie?"

"I was taken to the station to get my blood tested. My parents got hauled in, and there's probably going to be a hearing sometime soon." But I might not be around to witness it.

"It's what they deserve, treating you like they do. You deserve better than them." So does Tenshi, I thought angrily. His grip tightened again. I squeezed, letting him know that I knew.

"Tomorrow, mom, we're having a meeting, and a field trip for the duelist club. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier. Kedane's coming, too."

"She said that something came up today, but I guess she wanted you to tell us." His dad grunted. So naïve. So, the stage is set. Just a little longer, and we'll be dueling worthwhile opponents. I hope we get through this, or at least Tenshi does. I love him, but I know he will betray me.

So, whaddaya think???? Was I too to the point? Should I have waited a couple days in the story and made Aubrey get beaten before I introduced the others? Maybe I shouldn't have stated the alignments just yet...Anyway, please review!! I love reviews for each chapter! Oh, and I need ideas. I will give credit to the givers!!!


End file.
